The Bravest Catbug
by Angel5082
Summary: (This is my first story) A collection of stories based on Catbug and Impossibear. My friend and I have recently became obsessed with this show so we decided to write this story. Hope you enjoy! Also please leave reviews! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**~AN~ This was written by my friend and I. We often refer to eachother as Catbug and Impossibear, so they will be in a lot of the story. Anyway, we hope you enjoy! ~**

 **Chapter 1: The Mission**

"We should send Catbug and Impossibear on this mission!" Danny exclaimed.

"I don't know," Chris replied, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah... But maybe they can do better this time!" Danny tried to convince him.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?" Catbug asked as he walked in.

"We want to send you on this mission! Well I do. Chris doesn't think you can." Danny replied.

"I believe we can! Clap your hands if you believe." Catbug said.

Catbug and Danny start clapping. Impossibear walks in and starts clapping, even though he doesn't know what happened.

"Fine. Catbug and Impossibear can go on the mission." Chris reluctantly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explosion

**Chapter 2: The Explosion**

After Catbug and Impossibear failed their mission...

"I told you not to send them!" Chris said to Danny.

"They did fine at least no one died... Right?" Danny replied.

"OF COURSE! We did great! Nobody died... They just exploded!" Catbug said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Chris said before leaving the room.

Out of nowhere a voice screamed, "GAS POWERED STICK!"

"Oh no!" Catbug exclaimed flying away as quickly as possible.

Impossibear chased Catbug with his gas powered stick for a while. After he finally stopped chasing Catbug, he saw Beth.

"Wanna know how it went!?" He yelled to her.

"uh... Sure." Beth reluctantly accepted.

"So we were on a planet and it was gonna explode," Catbug started.

"I know that. Just tell me what happened." Beth interrupted.

"Okay so there was a bomb and we had to stop it. But we didn't. And BOOM," Catbug made a hand motion to imitate an explosion, "the planet was gone."

"I still can't believe you put a bomb on their planet Impossibear." Beth said.

"I just gave them a present..." Impossibear tried to defend himself.

"No you didn't. You gave them a bomb." Beth said ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthday

**Chapter 3: The** **Birthday**

"IT'S BETH'S BIRTHDAY!" Catbug screamed.

"SHHHHHH!" Chris said.

"But it's Beth's birth-" Catbug was cut off by Chris.

"I don't want her to know!"  
"Wait so we aren't gonna tell her that it's her birthday even though she already knows? I don't get it." Impossiblear admitted.  
"I planned a surprise birthday for her and she can't know!" Chris practically yelled.

"Oohhh I see... You LOVE her." Impossiblear suggested.  
"AM NOT." Chris said defensively, "Let's just set up this party."  
"Where's Danny?" Catbug asked.  
"Keeping Beth away while we set up." Chris replied.  
Chris, Catbug, and Impossibear set up the party for Beth. Catbug sets up a game he created, called "Pin the Eyebrows on the Danny", while Chris and Impossibear set up the decorations. Danny tells Chris that Beth will be here soon and Impossibear rushes to put up the last few blue streamers as Wallpw and the Jelly Kid walk in. Everybody hides and moments later Beth arrives.  
"SURPRISE!"  
"Oh my gosh that you guys so much! I'm so glad you guys remembered! Let's get this party started!" Beth happily exclaimed.  
"Anything for my best friend." Chris replied.  
"JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!" Catbug yelled.  
"SHUT UP!" Chris and Beth yell in unison.  
"Let's... Uh... Play the games now..." Wallow says, trying to get out of the awkward situation.  
The group plays "Pin the Eyebrows on the Danny" many times, Impossibear winning almost every time. Danny eventually quits after Beth puts the paper eyebrows on him instead of the poster jokingly.

"So are you guys getting married or not?" Catbug asks Chris and Beth after the party.  
"Go away." Chris says, pushing Catbug out of the room.  
"Hey! Quit it!" Catbug whines. Shortly after that, Chris wishes Beth a final happy birthday and leaves.  
"WE ARENT GETTING MARRIED." Beth calls to Catbug once she knows for sure that Chris couldn't hear her.


End file.
